


Quietus

by TinyDragonFriend



Series: The Shit Bin [1]
Category: None - Fandom
Genre: WellThatWasDark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-29 20:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10143746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyDragonFriend/pseuds/TinyDragonFriend
Summary: A short story I wrote as an extra credit assignment. I dont think it was all that bad though.





	

_ Ten _

The day seemed unusually bright, but most would say it was due to the fact that there were no clouds in the bright lavender sky. Life went on as usual, with people scurrying about their busy days, much like small bugs, blissfully unaware of what was happening above.

 

_Nine_

It was nearly the summer season, so the sudden rise in temperature was not an odd occurrence. The people of Gaia reveled in the warmth, thinking it to be a good omen for their upcoming harvest. _They know not._

 

_ Eight  _

When the Festival of Lights came, the night sky seemed even brighter than it was normally, and the people, unknowing of the events unfolding in the sky, thought it to be the favor of the gods shining down upon them. _It wasn't._

 

_ Seven  _

The fall season came late, and the winter season even later. This was good, as it allowed the people more time to prepare for the winter and the Harvest of Ages. They were complacent, and took their time in their daily tasks. _They should have looked toward the sky._

 

_ Six  _

As the Harvest of Ages approached, the size of the harvest was unprecedented, far exceeding any previous seasons. The people rejoiced, having extravagant parties, believing that their gods were smiling down upon them. _They were gravely wrong._

 

_ Five  _

The winter season seemed to last forever. The cold swept in relentlessly, covering most of the land in snow, halting all attempts at gathering food. The people believed their gods to be displeased with them, but they did not know or understand why. _Their gods could not save them._

 

_ Four  _

The time of spring came and went, but the season did not follow. The unabated winter continued, and the people began to fear for the future. They left gifts of food in the hopes to appease their gods, to no avail. _Their time was running out._

 

_ Three  _

The winter finally ended, and those who remained began to prepare for the next harvest. _They would not see it come._

 

_ Two  _

The cheerful lavender sky darkened, all warmth gone. The people and animals alike looked aloft. _It was too late._

 

_ One  _

A bright flash illuminated the land, and all feared what would come. _A chorus of a thousand souls screamed._

****

_ Zero  _

_Silence was all that remained._

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is up for interpretation, but hey, it wasnt that bad.


End file.
